


Profound Bonds

by LadyoftheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has dragged Lucifer and Michael to Hell, at his own expense.<br/>The Archangel Gabriel is (believed to be) dead.<br/>Dean Winchester and Castiel are left to face the world left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sounds of Silence

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean Winchester was sleeping. He was dreaming.  
He knew that.

But that knowledge didn't make the dream any less real. It didn't change what he was seeing.  
It didn't change that he felt like he was back in Hell.  
The agony, Alastair's voice, none of it had changed. Every sensation was the same. He felt every year go by. He heard every offer the demon made.  
30 years.  
He knew what happened next.

"Dean, come now, you know you don't have to suffer any more. It would all go away. All you'd have to do is listen to me. Let me teach you."  
There it was. That offer.  
But suddenly something changed. Suddenly, Dean felt strong enough to keep holding on.  
"Go screw yourself," He managed to spit out.

The dream finally melted away, and the hunter jerked awake. He was sitting in the Impala, which wasn't new, but he was alone, which was.  
Sam was gone. He'd jumped into Hell, taking Lucifer, Michael, and Adam with him.  
Leaving Dean alone.

Cas had brought Bobby back and then taken off, to go see what Heaven was like or something. Dean didn't really care. That just meant Cas wasn't next to him.  
Nobody was.

Yet again, Dean found himself alone in the darkness with only the silence of a long, open road to comfort him.


	2. Broken Wings

Take these broken wings,  
and learn to fly again  
learn to live so free.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was lost.   
Not literally, of course, he knew exactly where in the world he was. Currently, he was standing in the middle of the road in what must have been Kentucky. The horses were the giveaway.  
Why Kentucky?   
Because it was far away, but not so far he couldn't fly back in an instant.

This brought him to the definition of his lost.  
It was a lost that was not a part of his mind, but of his soul. A soul he'd only recently realized he had. A soul he'd only wanted after he had touched one of a human man.  
What had that human meant in the moment Castiel gripped him tight and raised him from perdition? Stopping the Apocalypse, and nothing more.  
But now that the Apocalypse was stopped, what did Dean Winchester mean now?

More to the point, what did Dean Winchester not mean now? Ever since Castiel had pulled that tortured soul from Alastair's grasp, something changed within him. Even when the angels dragged him back to Heaven and gave him a 'lesson', he knew deep down he could never force Dean to accept Michael. He could not do that to his friend, especially because he knew the destruction Michael would cause using Dean's hands would destroy the man.  
Castiel could not stand by and watch humanity be decimated by his older brothers, but he would rather die than allow Dean Winchester to fall apart. The world would stop spinning if Dean stopped fighting.

And then, Cas had found himself to be a little less lost. He did what he had to do to help Dean stop the world from ending.   
What was left, though, of Dean? This man had lost his brothers. This man had almost lost his adoptive father. Bobby was the only family Dean had left, and yet the older man was happy to go on hunting and let Dean lose himself.  
Cas was having a hard time accepting that Dean would soon be living-what had Sam called it? An apple pie life?  
Dean ate plenty of apple pie without giving up his whole lifestyle.

This was what left Castiel lost. This is what left in him in the middle of some back road in Kentucky at some ungodly hour of the night. He could not bear to look at Dean Winchester, the most beautiful man he had ever known, any more.   
Everything for this one human, this one speck, and now what? Now that it was over, Dean was still giving up?

Cas knelt in the road, finding it uncomfortable to stand any longer.  
If he truly wanted to change anything, then he would have to go back and confront his human.  
The world needed Dean Winchester, but more than that, Castiel did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I see people are actually reading this! Whoa! Not expected!  
> I'd love constructive criticism either in the comments or drop me a message on my tumblr: revanburningontheceiling


	3. Precious: Things get damaged

Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God what have we done to you  
We always tried to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean had not moved since waking. All he had been able to bring himself to do was turn on the radio. He though, perhaps, the familiar sounds of music he'd known his whole life would jar him back to reality.  
But he kept remembering that this nightmare was reality. His loneliness was not just another one of his ever present fears. His guilt was even stronger than normal. Every bad feeling he'd ever had was cycling through his body, and in response, he could feel his mind shutting down.  
Hot tears he had not even realized were forming began to fall on his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away. What good would it do? For the longest time, he'd held himself together for Sammy. And Bobby. And then Cas.  
But where were they now? Where were they when he couldn't keep going?  
Hell, home, and Heaven.

In a way, Dean looked at his life as a sick joke. His brother was the true vessel of Lucifer and had been holding back demon powers since he was an infant. His mother was a born and raised hunter who ended up extra crispy on a ceiling. His father had become a deadbeat hero. His adoptive father wasn't exactly the sort of person to look forward to being like. His best friend was a freaking angel who dragged his ass out of Hell.  
He was Michael's, the prince of the Heavenly Host's, Sword. Whatever that meant.  
If he twisted it enough in his mind, it was almost funny.  
But only if he twisted it a whole lot.

 

Castiel stood a little ways down the road, far enough away that Dean could not see him. However, the angel's rather magnificent sight guaranteed that he saw the hunter's tears.  
Tilting his head slightly, Cas began slowly walking towards the black Impala.   
He had begun to think of that car as beautiful, and much more than just a vehicle. That car was Dean's home, and thus Cas had long since decided to protect it.  
The hunter had been through enough already without losing the only thing that always stayed with him.

Slowly, carefully, as though he was bandaging a wound, Castiel popped open the passenger's door and lowered himself into the soft leather seat.   
The two sat, quiet, for what could have been four songs or one changing one. Cas did not know enough about music to tell the difference. Maybe Dean could teach him.

"I am sorry." Castiel's voice sounded wrong, even to him. In a perfect world, he would be able to speak with his true voice and have Dean understand perfectly, but this world was so far from perfect it had become almost like Hell for many.  
"Yeah, I know." Dean wiped his face and looked out the window opposite of where the angel was sitting. His embarrassment was unnecessary, but understandable.  
"If there was any way-"  
"But there's not, is there?" Dean's voice grew harsh and he finally turned to face Castiel directly. "Sam-and Adam, both my brothers are stuck in Hell with Lucifer and Michael. You know what? That could have been me."  
And a few moments later, "That should have been me."

"Don't say that Dean." The very thought of Dean Winchester back in Hell made the angel's stomach turn. He had done everything he could for this one human. His wings had been marred, turned black. He had fallen. Most of his siblings wanted him dead. He had lost his home.  
And now this man's guilt was crushing in on Cas as well.

"Why not? What do you care." The grumble brought Castiel's thoughts back to the moment.  
"I care more than you know."  
That brought Dean's attention back to his angel's face. This was the celestial being who had bothered to save him from Hell. This was the celestial being who did everything he could to save him from the other angels. This was the celestial being who had died for him only hours ago.  
If Cas hadn't been resurrected, how much worse would Dean be feeling now?

"Maybe you do," He muttered. 

They sat in a more awkward silence until Cas shifted and cleared his throat.  
"Perhaps we should find some place to eat."  
"You don't eat."  
"I can."

It was another few moments before Dean turned the Impala on and pulled onto the road, mumbling something about 'god damn angels' under his breath.   
As long as he was moving, Cas knew he was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll sort of be a three part chapter mostly because the song...


	4. Precious: I thought we'd manage

Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you  
If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tell me one thing." Dean's voice, stronger now, broke the less-than-comfortable silence.  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you go back to Heaven? I mean, the Apocalypse is over, Bobby and I are alive-we did it." He glanced over at his angel. "So what's keeping you down here?"

Castiel did not answer. Instead, he shifted slightly and pointed off to the left of the road.   
"There. A diner that might have food of your tastes."  
Dean grimaced, but pulled off into into the parking lot. He understood not wanting to talk about something right away. Hell, most of his life he never talked about anything that went on inside his head. He'd hated those 'chick flick moments'. They made him feel vulnerable, and even around Sam or Bobby, vulnerable was bad.  
But something was different with Cas. The angel had seen his soul, tortured and ruined as it had been, in Hell and decided he saw something worth saving.  
Talk about chick flick moments.

Slamming their doors at almost exactly the same moment, Dean led the way into the small, run down 24/7 cafe. It didn't exactly thrill him to know this was what people saw as his kind of place. The last time he'd been anywhere close to somewhere like this, Sam had gotten kidnapped by Yellow-Eyes and...  
No, thinking about Sam was not a good idea right now. He had to fight against his crushing despair. He had to keep holding on, if not for his own sake, but for that of Cas. Cas, who had just been brought back from the dead. By God. Again.  
Dean wasn't sure he'd ever figure out how to handle that.

The almost shack-like building was only inhabited by three others: a waitress behind the counter, a man who was obviously drunk and perhaps stoned as well, and a woman who looked as though even the end of the world would not interest her.  
The hunter almost quirked a smile at that incredibly ironic and almost depressing thought.   
He really needed to get over the Apocalypse if he wanted to be anything but a drunk mess for the rest of his life.

Well, that actually wasn't new.

 

Dean was not holding up alright, which did not surprise Castiel. Really, this human was not the only one who'd just lost two brothers. Cas just had not been as close to his as Dean was to Sam, or even Adam. Family meant something else to the warriors of Heaven.  
Still, Castiel had to worry about what was surely a battleground in place of the paradise it was made to be. He was close to some of his siblings. He would grieve if they died.

But he had long since decided that this world and this man, were worth it.   
Well, mostly this man. But Dean was aware of that, he was pretty sure. They'd had a rather large fight about it, after all. How could Dean not know?

 

The hunter glanced over at the angel by his side, wondering what could possibly be going through that crazy holy being's head. What made Castiel think Dean was worth saving over and over again? Why had he brought Bobby back? Why was he even here?  
Sure, he cared about Dean, but what did that even mean?  
The hunter was pretty sure Cas had plenty to worry about back in Heaven. He'd made it sound like things would be pure chaos up there without Michael. But for some reason, here he was, sitting in a beat-up trench coat and a poorly done tie by a man who'd just lost almost everything.  
Crazy angels.

But Dean couldn't decide if he was glad he had his best friend there, or if it scared him. He wasn't so alone any more, but that also meant when Cas left (because Cas always left), he'd be even worse off.

"Dean." The angel's gruff voice dragged him back to the moment, and he realized the bored waitress was waiting for him to order.  
"Oh, yeah, a burger and whatever beer you've got cold."  
Without a word, the waitress scribbled something onto her notepad and walked away.

Cas had that weird scrunched up look on his face that usually signified confusion.  
"What?" Dean spread his hands out.  
"You are not okay."  
In response, the hunter just shrugged and leaned back in the ratty red booth.  
"Do you wish to talk about it?"  
This time he just rolled his eyes and said, "I don't do chick flick moments."  
"What's a chick flick?"  
That drew a small snort, surprising even Dean. It seemed like, even when he didn't want to, Cas managed to make him laugh. Huh. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing.   
This angel, the only angel Dean Winchester had ever prayed to, was the only one worth having around. If not for help, then for good company. No wonder God kept resurrecting this one angel. He was the best of all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, long one! Well, longer.


	5. Precious: There was so little left to give

I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The burger wasn't half bad. Much better than to be expected at about 2 o'clock in the morning. Cas seemed to be enjoying his cheeseburger, but the sight of him eating brought back less than pleasant memories of Famine. Seeing Cas so absorbed in something so simple had been shocking. Sam's thirst for demon blood had been more expected. But Castiel was an angel. A super powerful, super old celestial being who'd craved only cheeseburgers.   
Yet another thing to add to the list of things that were actually kind of sickly funny to look back on.

Dean could almost get used to this. Hanging out with Cas, he meant. He already considered the cheeseburger fanatic his best friend, and he had a newly opened passenger seat in the Impala.

No. Don't think about how newly it was opened.  
Don't go to the dark place.

The burgers were gone in what seemed like moments, and the apple pie they ordered didn't last much longer at all. They paid, and quietly went back to the Impala.  
In fact, they were completely silent all the way to a crappy motel Dean found as he started to get tired behind the wheel. Besides, he needed to figure out what he was going to do next. He couldn't exactly go back to Lisa and Ben with Cas around, and he didn't particularly want to anyways. 

 

"Cas?" Dean was all tucked in, surprisingly sober.  
"Yes Dean." The angel was sitting cross legged on the other bed, studying a magazine with his patented look of confusion.  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
That made the page flipping pause for a moment.   
"I am unsure."  
"Is there anything you want to see?"  
"What should I want to see?"  
"I don't know, maybe the Grand Canyon. You ever been to the Grand Canyon, Cas?"  
"No."  
"Then we'll go see the Grand Canyon."

Several minutes passed, and the hunter was almost asleep.  
But then, "Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How is a canyon grand?"  
A chuckle broke through his sleep leadened lips and he muttered, "You'll see."  
"Okay."

And then another few minutes later, "Dean?"  
"Mm?"  
"I am sorry for disturbing you."  
"S'okay Cas. I don't mind as long as it's just you."  
There was a pause, and then Dean could almost hear Cas's smile as the angel said, "Go to sleep."  
"Keep the world together until I wake up."  
"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...changed my tumblr url to revstiel (just fyi)


	6. Burnin For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself hilarious

Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I can't see no reason to put up a fight  
I'm living for giving the devil his due  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fire.  
Pain.  
No.  
Agony.  
No.  
Pure anguish.  
No.  
More than that.  
No words.

And it didn't stop.  
It kept going.  
And going.  
And going and going and going going going going going.

Hell was even worse than he'd ever dreamed.

Had he dreamed before?

Who was he?

Did he even have a name?

Was he only born to know one thing, pain?

No, there was a name somewhere. Not his, more important than his.

His brother's name.

Dean.

Yes, Dean mattered.

Dean was worth the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Sammy chapter! Woohoo!  
> And actually I'm sorry for the title and song excerpt I had to do it


	7. Always Gold

We were tight knit boys  
Brothers in more than name  
You would kill for me  
And knew that I'd do the same  
And it cut me sharp  
Hearing you'd gone away  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, birds cheeping.  
Grass.  
Dirt.

Suddenly, no pain.

Sam Winchester opened his eyes in the middle of a deserted cemetery. What had been Hell was gone, leaving him staring up at a blue sky, wondering how.

"Sam?"  
A cracked, but still familiar voice filled the calm air, and Sam turned his head to see Adam Milligan lying next to him.  
"Hey Adam!" The giant hunter immediately scrambled to his feet and seized his younger brother's hand to pull him to his feet.  
"Where we just in-?"  
"Yeah, I think we were."  
"Oh."

A long pause followed, in which the two stared at each other. Then Sam patted all his pockets until he found his cell phone. Huh. Fully charged.  
Dialing a number he had long had memorized, he was surprised to find no one to answer.  
Next he dialed Bobby, and the older man picked up.  
"Bobby!"  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah, Bobby, it's me."  
A moment passed, and Sam was pretty sure he heard his adoptive father sniffing.  
"I'll come pick you up."  
"Thanks, I've got Adam with me."  
"Uh-huh, on my way."

It was only a couple hours until Bobby pulled up in his old van, and most of those had been spent sitting awkwardly next to Adam, wondering what he could possible say.  
Sam grinned when he saw the familiar baseball cap and moved in for a hug.

He shouldn't have been so surprised by the holy water, or the silver knife for that matter.

Bobby's face was still fearful, like he didn't want to accept that this was actually Sam standing in front of him.  
"Here, I'll test Adam." Sam gently took the bottle of holy water and wiped the knife off on his jeans.

"What are you doing-?" Adam raised a hand and took a half step back.  
"Relax." Sam smiled a bit, trying to reassure his brother. "This is just holy water and silver. Won't hurt a bit if you're really you. Well, the knife might sting for a moment, but it's not bad."  
Still unsure, the young man took a gulp from the plastic bottle and then carefully did exactly as he had watched Sam do with the knife.

"See? We're both us." Sam's grin widened. They'd done it. They'd saved the world, and managed to live. He just wondered where Dean was.  
Instead of answering, Bobby came charging over and pulled him into a hug, which was a little awkward due to the height difference.  
"Boy, don't you ever do that again."  
"I don't plan on it."

"That's great, that's real great, but now what? What the hell am I supposed to do? I was dead. The angels brought me back, and then I wasn't me, and then I was in Hell." Adam looked like he was about to blow a gasket.  
Bobby and Sam exchanged a look before Sam slowly moved towards the blond.  
"You either come with us, or you go make a new life. You can't be Adam Milligan again if you leave, but you could go to college, get married, have a nice life." Sam crossed his arms, trying not to think of which one he'd pick for Adam.  
The youngest Winchester hesitated, but then shrugged and gave a very Dean-esque whatever expression.  
"It'd be nice to have a family again."

 

Later, when the three of them were sitting quietly in Bobby's van, Sam asked, "How long?"  
"Couple days. Lot less than any of us expected."  
"Where's Dean?"  
Silence.  
And then, "With Cas."  
"That's not what I told him to do."  
"Well, Sam, maybe he likes what he's doing better than going running to Lisa and Ben!"  
Immediately, Sam knew something was up. Bobby never got that defensive about anything unless he was hiding something. Hm.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Can I call him?"  
"Already did."

Sam couldn't help but wonder if Dean was even alive, if this was the reaction he was getting. Maybe Lucifer had beaten Dean too much. Maybe Cas had been too late.  
Maybe Dean had given up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not classic rock, I know, but it fits better than what I originally had.


	8. Heat of the Moment

I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe the smile right from my face  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping out of the Impala, Castiel wasn't sure what he was expecting. All Bobby had told them was that Sam was back.   
These past couple days, Cas and Dean had gone to the Grand Canyon, kicked a few rocks in, taken dumb pictures with Dean's phone, eaten crappy diner food, and crashed in seedy motels. Well, Dean had crashed in seedy motels. Cas had been going to Heaven, trying to figure out what was next.   
All he knew at this point was that tonight was the night Raphael expected him to kneel. The archangel had threatened more than just to kill Cas, but also Dean and Bobby.   
However, this was all taking a back seat in the angel's mind. Right now, he had to figure out what had brought Sam and Adam back.

Meandering over to sit next to his hunter on the hood of the black car, Cas stared expectantly at Bobby's driveway. Already, he could hear the turning of the wheels on that old van, which sounded so much rougher than Dean's well cared for Impala.

 

As Sam stepped out of the van, Cas felt Dean tense up, and half expected the hunter to run to his brother. Surprisingly enough, Dean slowly relaxed against his car. Strange.  
It was only when the much larger Winchester had gotten right in front of the car that Dean slowly stood up and carefully wrapped his arms around his brother.  
Then Castiel realized something. Dean was afraid of Sam not being real. He was afraid he was dreaming.

"Dean."  
"Yeah, Cas?"  
"This is real."  
There was a long pause, in which Adam and Bobby both exited the car. Sam took a couple steps back, and Dean just stood there, silently.

"Prove it."  
How could Cas ever hope to prove to his hunter anything? His expression melted from passive to one of pity as everyone stood around, waiting for him to speak. But what could he say?

 

"I'll prove it for you." Suddenly, a very familiar, very impossible voice came from off to Sam's right. Everyone spun towards it, and it was shocking to almost everyone who stood there.

Then Gabriel slapped Dean, and that was not okay with Cas. He stepped forwards, but Gabriel was behind Sam then.  
"Oh, relax, lil bro. I was just doing what he asked me to do." The archangel studied Castiel and Dean, and a slow smile broke over his face. "You two have probably been all over each other, crying about losing brothers, am I right?"  
"No!" Dean crossed his arms. "We went to see the Grand Canyon. That's it."

"I have a question."  
Everyone turned to Sam.  
"Gabriel was dead. As in killed by Lucifer." He looked over the smaller being. "How are you even alive?"  
"Turns out Daddy-o isn't quite as gone as everyone thinks." Gabriel grinned and shook his arms. "Being resurrected really feels great, doesn't it Cassy?"  
"Uh." Castiel shrugged slightly, having no idea how to answer that.  
"Anyways, Sam, I've got a good one for you. Guess what?"  
The Winchester brothers, including Adam, exchanged a look of fear.  
"Okay, what?" Sam looked like he was bracing himself to be run over by a truck.  
"I was the one who pulled you and junior over there out of the cage, right?"   
Cas frowned.  
"So you could say it was in the heat of the moment, right?"

Dean had never been so happy to see his little brother's bitchface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I wasn't going to have this song in here then you were wrong.


	9. Wish You Were Here

So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're not going to offer me a drink, Sammy?" Gabriel's grin hadn't budged since he'd said that stupid joke about the heat of the moment and everybody slowly wandering into Bobby's house.  
A muscle jumped in Sam's jaw as he turned to the archangel. "Alright, Gabriel, would you like a drink?"  
"No thanks." The smirk grew as the much shorter man walked past him, reaching up to slap Sam's shoulder. The hunter rolled his eyes, but Dean just laughed.  
Suddenly, everything was okay. They'd won. They'd won and he had his brothers back. He had Bobby and Cas.  
And, well, if they got stuck with Gabriel, that was just okay too. He could accept an annoying trickster if it meant his world would stay together.

Speaking of annoying trickster, he was currently sprawled across Bobby's couch, smiling at Sam as though he was a five year old on Christmas morning and the tallest Winchester was his dream gift.  
"Thanks for, you know, pulling me out of hell," Adam said from a corner.  
"Sure thing, kiddo." But Gabriel wouldn't look away from Sam's face.

Oh, so that's why the angel had done it. That's why he'd done everything. After all, all those dumb tricks had been Gabriel's attempts to 'help' Sam.  
It made sense to Dean, but he didn't exactly like it. This was the crazy trickster that had killed him hundreds of times and made Sam practically allergic to the song 'Heat of the Moment'.

Sam was also slowly realizing why Gabriel was staring at him. He thought at first that he was supposed to blow him off, but Sam couldn't bring himself to do that to the being who had just gone into Lucifer's Cage and pulled him and his little brother out.  
That was it. That was definitely the only reason Sam didn't send the archangel away right then. And smiling at the little powerful ball of tricks? That was just being polite. Mhm. End of story.

Bobby chose that moment to come back from the kitchen, already holding out a beer for each of John Winchester's sons. Adam took his as quickly as possible and drank fast enough that everyone in the room (except for Castiel) knew he wanted to get drunk. Nobody said anything though, nobody had room to. They'd all been there; in a moment that the only logical thing to do was to drink until the moment was gone forever.  
There was an uncomfortable pause in movement, broken when Castiel turned to his older brother.  
"Gabriel, we need to talk."  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Raphael is attempting to take over Heaven, and he expects me to kneel to him tonight."

Sam snorted beer out his nose as Dean started to choke. Adam and Bobby both looked horrified, but they managed to hold onto their dignity.  
Gabriel just shrugged. "What do you want me to say? Raphael's a dick, just like Lucifer and Michael. What's new?"  
"Is that all you have to say?" Cas' voice was rising, but before he could say anything else, a slightly recovered Dean stepped between the two angels.  
"If you're going to do this, go out back. I don't want to have to clean up after you two stab each other."  
"Fine." Gabriel snapped his fingers, and they disappeared.

"Do you really think they're going to stab each other?" Adam was looking out the window, searching for them.  
"Nah, they'll be fine." Dean grinned as best he could, even with Sam giving him (yet another) bitchface and Bobby staring at him like he'd just unleashed a nuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why this song? Because it's been stuck in my head and I love it I know it doesn't really fit.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't own Supernatural obviously but yeah I just like it a whole lot.  
> And yeah these chapter titles are all going to be song titles.


End file.
